Larvicide
by EXNativo
Summary: He'd heard her scream. But from where? Short RobStar one-shot.


Another one-shot, though I suppose drabble would probably be a tad more fitting, that was written on my Tumblr. You could also consider this a sneak peak for a future fic, though one that I won't be working on for a while. Anyway, more A/N's and stuff will be at the bottom.

For now, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: Far as I know, this idea is all mine. The puppets that are being manipulated, however, are not.**

**XxX**

How could the tower be so silent?

The door to the Titan's specialised gym slammed open, narrowly avoiding being removed from its hinges as Robin charged through it. Steel toed boots meeting titanium, the boxing gloves that had once adorned his hands were violently ripped from their perch, tossed carelessly over his shoulder as he charged down the corridor.

He'd heard her scream.

But from where?

Hydraulics hissed beside him, The boy not bothering to turn his head as a neon blue glow was cast upon the wall parallel to his head. Barely registering the familiar green form that had fallen into step beside him, the next corner passed before their eyes as little more than a blur, not a single bit of momentum lost as they continued their hasty journey.

"Where?"

Pointed ears twitched slightly underneath wild green hair, stiffening as the first of the wails resonated from the walls.

"Her room!"

Green cheetah replacing the sprinting boy, the wild cat shot forward, disappearing as the last corner was left behind in his wake.

She was getting louder.

Green gloves clenched into tight fists, their last turn was barely acknowledged as their quarry came into view, footsteps accelerating further still as the door shook with the noise it was being forced to contain.

"Starfire!"

The word had left his lips before he'd stopped moving, a fist slamming against the shaking door with whatever momentum he had left. The anguished cries were louder than he'd ever heard, a gray hand coming to rest on his shoulder.

"She's not answering."

Shrugging the appendage from his uniform, the boy took a step from the wall of volume, eyes set in a glare against the obstructive barrier before him.

"Open it."

Obsidian magic had covered the door before the order had been given the opportunity to finish echoing, three teenagers setting their faces into a wince as the last defense against the uproar was taken away.

"Star-" The last of his air was forced from his lungs, an orange and red missile impacting heavily against his sternum. Forcing his legs to stay beneath him, his words died in his throat, bare arms gently wrapping around the sobbing alien against his chest.

Sharp intakes of breath sounded from behind him, a menacingly low growl forcing his attention to the doorway. Cyborg's eyes were wide, his arm lying limply against Beast Boy's shoulder as the latter stared through the doorway, a glare that could melt a glacier set on where Starfire's bed lay. Raven's fingers had tightened around Beast Boy's rigid arm, her mouth and eyes widened further than anyone could ever remember them being.

Slowly, Robin's eyes left his teammates, traveling back to the bright room around him. The curtains that were normally thrown open at the first hint of sunlight remained fastened, the unnatural darkness causing the hairs scattered across the back of the boy's neck to stand on end as the bed appeared within his field of vision.

The stubby dagger hadn't been removed from the small bodies' forehead, the usually sickly pale skin whiter than ever before. Lying still against the sheets, both of Starfire's beloved pet's beady eyes remained sealed to the world, small flecks of murky, colourless liquid staining the pillows beneath his head.

Robin felt his mouth morph into a snarl, teeth creaking against one another as his grip around the exotic girl tightened.

The golden 'S' attached to the insect's body almost seemed to taunt him, the sunlight reflecting its shape to the ceiling as tears continued to flow into his shirt.

**XxX**

Alright, I've got some news.

For the last week and a bit, all of my writing has been turning out more depressing than I thought possible. I've got an idea as to what may be causing it, and I'm also working towards fixing it. Until I do, though, progress on Pausing The Flow is being halted.

I want the light and the happiness behind the writing to balance out the darkness of the plot and events. At the moment, my writing is anything but light and happy, and if I destroy my best story with a different style of writing then that'll just sully my mood even further.

A story has to be consistent if it wants to be good. That's one of the first and most important things to remember when writing chapters. You could probably take that as advice if you so wanted to.

Well, either way, hopefully this piece wasn't too depressing. And hey, if it was, maybe a review would brighten both our moods a little?

Anyway. 'Till next time.

Later .o/

**_X_**


End file.
